


Mi Alma Gemela

by PanicAtTheKelsey



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtTheKelsey/pseuds/PanicAtTheKelsey
Summary: You bring him home. Nothing goes as planned. I suck at summaries. (I didn’t change it from first person to second person but I will eventually if I decide I like it more than I thought lmao also I know nothing of Spanish other than what google translate told me)





	Mi Alma Gemela

"Really? Well you are by far the biggest pain in the ass ever! I don't even know why I bothered taking you out of jail. Perfect waste of a clone." I scream at the blue headed man.  
"I didn't ask you to do any of that." He replies stoically.  
"Exactly. You didn't. Morty and Beth did. I'm not doing this for you, cunt." I had spoken so quickly I hadn't even flinched. He looked as if he was thinking. About what, that was unsure. Going home? Staying here?  
"Listen. I did this for a reason. There's no reason for me to stay with my family. What good do I do them?"  
"You didn't but stop being stupid! You're getting mushy on me!"  
"And you aren't mushy? You've been crying for days. You can't fool me." I sneer and look away for several seconds.  
"This isn't about you. I'm not going to let them plaster your sad mugshot all over the galaxy. You're coming home with me." He debated my words in his head. Threw them around like he was watching tennis in his head. He looks down at me and ruffles my hair.  
"You're a good kid, Kelsey. Go home."  
"What part of 'I'm not leaving without you' don't you understand?" I told him with a defiant huff and he looks around, thinking intensely. When he finally talks I listen closely.  
"Do you have the portal gun?"  
"Duh." I laugh quietly and show it to him. He reaches out to take it but I snatched it away before he could.  
"Good girl. Look, we can stay here, Kelsey. It'd be just us. No one else in the world. What do you say??" His eyes were devoid of emotion.  
"I say...You're coming with me you fucking idiot." I grab his wrist and shoot a portal at the wall. I quickly set it to c-137 and we make it back. He struggles to get away.  
"Don't tell me the flask I gave you 10 minutes ago is empty..."  
"Guilty." he said in between burps. "Now, wheres the party at?"  
"Kitchen." i replied, sighing heavily. I walk out of the garage with him and call out for Morty. "Beth, Morty! I have something for you." Rick pushes past me to see his daughter at the table crying and surrounded by his family. Summer, 20, and Morty, 18, standing with Jerry.  
"Jerry! Hey fuckface!" Rick stumbles around the table and clings to Jerry's shoulder. Beth stops crying and stands up, gasping and quickly rushes out of the room. Morty follows her and doesn't even look at him. Jerry pushes him off of him and he almost falls but is caught by my own hand.  
"The only fuckface here, is you, Rick." I laugh.  
"My grand-kids...They're...so grown up....Morty, he's a good kid, I deserve it..." he says in between burps and almost passing out. He frowns, stumbling as I catch him. "Wait, you told me they wanted you to do this...."  
"They did. They thought you changed." I drag him to his room, pushing him down on the bed. "Sober up. I'll be back." When I leave I knew he'd either get up and go to the garage or stay and sleep.  
"Why did you do that?" Jerry asked me when I got back to the kitchen.  
"I thought it would help. He wanted to come back." I lied. "He lost all hope in his family. You should be glad he isn't dead. He would've killed himself if I hadn't done anything."  
"We didn't ask you to do that."  
"But if he thinks you did he will come home again. Beth will be happy again. Your marriage, as shit as it is will be more okay again. But by all means, /Jerry/ give me the word and I'll rip him away from Beth like a damn band-aid. Hey, your wife will be even more miserable than all the time she spends with you, but /at leassssttt/ Rick will be gone." Jerry glares at me before huffing and stomping off. Beth rushes to him, asking in a hushed voice if Rick was real. "Unfortunately."  
"Dad!" she chokes, dashing up the stairs and throwing Ricks door open to see him tinkering with his watch. He hides it behind his back.  
"Door was locked." he blushes lightly and Beth throws herself into his arms.  
"Dad." she whispers.  
"Hush, Beth." he barks, stroking her hair. She sobs silently into his chest and pulls away to speak. "I thought you left again."  
"No." he looks around, apparently listening to something. He waits for it to be over and grabs mine and Morty's wrists. Yep, he's sober. Normally he's stronger than me, but /only/ when he's sober.  
"I'll be back." he sighs, dragging us to the garage. "Give me the portal gun."  
"Why?"  
"Because I said so." he shoves me, taking the gun out of my coat. "Not to worry. You twerps are coming with me. We're going to see Unity."  
"No! No no no! I refuse. I am not going to see Unity." I protest, crossing my arms and showing my discomfort.  
"Why? You jealous?" Morty cuts in. I roll my eyes.  
"Long story. And yes, kind of." I tease.  
"You have to come with us." Rick barks. "You are the only one who can go and appease her."  
"Rick, please dont make me..." i roll my eyes, whining. He throws me over his shoulder. "I'll kill her! I will!"  
"Come on, Morty." he motions as I ball my fists and throw punches at his back.  
"Take it easy!" He yells, stepping through a newly made portal in the wall.  
"R-R-Rick, maybe we should let her go..."  
"Morty....Morty, listen to me, Morty, we need her. I need her for this."  
"No you dont, you idiot. Let me go." I protest again as we continue walking. Where we ended up I had no idea. The people there looked almost exactly like Gazorpians. They had arms attached to their head and waist as well as where normal people had arms. However they also had bald heads and red skin. I had given up at this point and was now laying limp on his back.  
"So why are we here?" I ask as he puts me down, towering over me.  
"Just shut up." He barks, silencing me. "Were here to tie up lose ends and prove to Morty I've changed."  
"Seriously, Rick I don't want to be here." I almost find myself begging. Unity hates me for "stealing" Rick and "enslaving his mind" (hilarious, right?) or whatever. It's not my fault she can't handle an alcoholic asshole. "You haven't changed, though, Rick. You made that clear when you walked in drunk!" i take a huge breath, groaning. "Plus, she hates me."  
"Exactly. I want you to make ammends."  
"Oh fuck no. No fucking way." I growl, stepping backwards and almost tripping over Morty. "Why the fuck would I do that?"  
"Its not for me, Kelsey. It's for Morty." i sigh  
"Morty? How?" I cross my arms, my tone isn't curious, it's sarcastic. Rick pulls me to the side.  
"You can't tell him or he'll go crazy or something. Unity is going to kill him if we don't show up...she wants to see you..."  
"Rick, no, she isn't you lying bitch. If anyone she's going to kill /me/!"  
"I won't let her kill you." He said sternly, grabbing my shoulder with a firm grip. My heart flutters a bit when he says this but I shake it off. "Besides, the least you can do to make up for dragging me back here is to do this."  
"Is that all you want? You should've just fucking said something." i sigh "Where is she?"  
"Third floor of this building." He pulls me along as Morty follows. I shake free of his grip as we climb the stairs. Unity is waiting for us, she is split into three women, equally attractive.  
"Riiiiiiiick, I've missed you babe!" She purrs, one of the women walk forward and touch the side of his face. He smacks her hand away.  
"I brought her. Now what?" He growls  
"C'mon, now. You knew it wouldn't be that easy, Rick." One of the others stands up and he turns to face her.  
"Unity, what do you want?" I snap, and all three of them turn to face me.  
"Feisty isn't she? Of course, I've said the same about you before, Rick." She chuckles, seductively walking in circles around us. "I want you to pay for taking my Rick away." She whispers close to my ear. I reach to my belt, that being the signal for Rick to hand me a gun. He pauses, reaching behind himself and pulls one out, throwing it to me in one swift motion. I catch it and hit her over the head with it. It knocks her out and I shoot the other two dead as they charge towards me.  
"You look so hot when you're angry." He grumbles under his breath. I wink at him and throw the gun back at him.  
"I told you I'd kill her. Let's get out of here before /we/ get killed. Dumbass." I growl, starting out the door. Morty catches me and turns me around.  
"I'm going home." he announces. "Y-You're disgusting." He looks over at Rick with an ugly disgust painted on his face. He steals the portal gun from Ricks belt and shoots a portal home before throwing it back to Rick. "I didn't ever want to have to see my mother like that. She felt so alone without you and felt like she failed as a daughter. Don't come home." He turns back to the portal and jumps. The portal disappears behind him.  
"Rick...follow him." I sigh after a long pause.  
"Why should i?" He burps.  
"You've had so much fun together. You put us both in harms way for yourself. The least you can do is make it up to him. He deserves it. Please, Rick." I beg, looking up at him. "If what we used to have...means anything to you...you'll do it..." I tangle my fingers in his fingers. For a split second he looked weak and vunerable.  
"You know I still have feelings for you." He whispers. "Don't tell anyone I have feelings." I chuckle.  
"Rick...." i smile, standing on my toes. "I've always loved you." I whisper. My heart skips a beat when he pulls me against him and his breath, pungent of alcohol, ghosts over my lips.  
"How can I not love you?" He smiles, closing the gap between us. He kisses me as if I would leave as soon as it was over. I was the air in his lungs, saving him from the deathbed, finally. He runs his hands over the small of my back, making me shiver. It was just how I remember him being. He was a gruff asshole who was so gentle with me, I felt as if I knew him all over again. I pull away to take a gasping breath.  
"Let's get Morty." I punch him.  
"He doesn't want to see me." He replies  
"Then maybe we should wait, then. Stay somewhere, you know?" I kick around the dirt and he spins me around.  
"You're a genius." He smirks, portaling us out of that planet and back to earth. "Grab all you can from the garage. Me and Birdperson have a cabin in the mountains. Haven't been there in a while. We'll go there." He ushers me into the garage and we gather all we can, the necessities. He drops a beaker and it signals Morty, who comes down the stairs and peers into the garage.  
"Rick, what did I tell you? You weren't suppose to follow me."  
"I wasn't. I was getting my stuff and leaving. I'm going to the mountains. With Kelsey." He responds, instantly blushing as Morty laughs.  
"I knew you had gone soft. For a girl, no less."  
"Going soft is good, Morty."  
"Grampa you told me that all love fails and I should focus on science."  
"You should. But listen Morty. Love makes you do things. Everyone falls in love. Just like you fell for Jessica, I fell for Kelsey. Everything happens for a reason. In this demention, it's falling in love. Morty, you gotta listen to me. I need you to forgive me for this, but I have to go. If you don't want me around, that's fine. Kelsey and i were together before this and it's complicated but I need you to understand that feelings sometimes don't go away....as much as you try to push them away, they'll fight. In short Morty, I'm doing this for her. If I can't make anyone else happy....I'm going to make /her/ happy." He points at me when saying "her". I see tears forming in his eyes, and Morty's. I was almost there too, holding a hand to my mouth.  
"Rick..." Morty whispers. "Do what makes you happy. Just...leave us out of it. Mom is still scared. Every second. Every waking moment she knew you were gone, she would wake up and just be sad. I can't bear to deal with that...so....I don't know...just go." Morty says, looking down at his feet. Rick pulls me to the garage wall and pulls me through the portal he made.  
"You know, half of why I broke you out was for my own reasons....Let's have a housewarming party. Take your mind off this, hm?" I suggest, elbowing him in the side. He doesn't crashing into the couch in the middle of the room. The place was trashed, beer cans and plastic baggies everywhere. I look up at him again.  
"Rick!...Rick? Come on. Talk to me." I squint my eyes, kneeling in front of him.  
"I realized I made that entire speech and I didn't know if you even felt like that...and I just, don't want to leave my grandkids...."  
"I know..." i reply, taking his hand in mine and sigh. "What should we do?"  
"I just want to be here. With you for a while."  
"I can do that." I smile. "Do you want to watch Ball Fondlers?" He shakes his head, pulling me into his lap.  
We didn't say anything for a long time. I just rested my head on his shoulder and he brushed through my hair with his fingers. With his other hand he ran it up my shirt and rubbed my back gently. I spoke up in a quiet voice  
"Did you mean what you said? To Morty?" My voice was so small and frail that I was afraid of it breaking when he spoke. He just hums and continues his movements.  
"Every word." He whispers back, his voice wavering as much as mine did. I cling to him and start to cry.  
"When you left me, I didn't think I'd ever see you again...If I wasn't so much like you, so hardheaded...I would've followed you to the ends of the galaxy..." i whimper. He hushed me, holding me tighter.  
"Shh, baby. I'm here now. Don't talk. Let me hold you, princess." I melt into his petnames again, kissing his neck gently. I wanted to speak, to show him that he wasn't doing this alone, and it wasn't one sided. But I let him explore my body again, feeling the scars and bruises and each time he touched them I sighed. "You've changed a lot,...I have a lot to get used to..."  
"You mean, you want to start over?"  
".....yeah." He whispers, shushing me again. His fingers linger on each cut and he manages to find all the bruises that I have, just tracing the keloid on my back. "Gunshot?" He asks after a second and I hum to confirm. He frowns, pulling my head up to face him. "I promise you, as long as you are by my side you will never have to deal with another gunshot as long as I can help it..." he moves his hand from my chin to my cheek, and I smile.  
"¿Por què me hiciste ir a verla?"  
"Sinceramente, yo quería ver donde nuestras prioridades eran." He pauses, waiting for me to bite my lip. "Looks like you've gotten better at that."  
"I had nothing else to do."  
"You learned for me, don't even deny it." He teases. "You wanted to hear me talk filthy when we were going out dont you remember?"  
"Of course I remember. But why don't you remind me?" I tease.  
"¿Te gusta cuando papi te habla sucio, princesa?" He purrs into my ear, causing me to shiver. He always had a dirty mouth, even in different languages, but he was fluent in several which he used to make me shake. He had done this since we first met, outside the backstage entrance to one of his "Flesh Curtains" concerts.  
"Te amo, Rick." I whisper back, giggling. He leans lose to kiss my ear gently. I closed my eyes and breathed him in. He smelled like a combination of gas from his garage escapades, booze, and a special cologne that I had gotten him and he still buys to this day, apparently. I could get high off of his smell. He runs both hands on my back and explores, taking my shirt off when he couldn't take it. He always did things like this, he explained that nudity isn't always sexual, and he made it that way and it was so.../Rick/. He made me shiver because of his cold hands, and he laughs, just enjoying the feeling of my skin. I could hear him whisper compliments and I pretended to not be able to hear them. I run my fingers through his hair and admired the way he looked at me. I kissed him then, passionately, because I couldn't take the way he stared at me as if I were water in the Sahara desert and he wanted to savor the way it tasted because it had been so long. I missed the way he kissed me, always slow and gentle until I made the move to deepen it.  
"Mi alma gemela" he says, and I open my mouth to speak in a hushed whisper.  
"Mi universo"


End file.
